


play you on repeat

by PandorasBox (AdriannaRhode)



Series: more & more [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mental games, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Power Play, Sub 3RACHA, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, compliments, dom reader, handjobs, i'm not even sorry, implied breeding kink, lots of kisses, soft dom, this is so long and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaRhode/pseuds/PandorasBox
Summary: You're satisfied that you've covered your bases now. And besides, you really want to get started. You have three beautiful men here to play with.So you say, "Okay. Who's first?"(Sub 3RACHA, Femdom Reader)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin/Reader, Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Series: more & more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972033
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	play you on repeat

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm believer that you don’t have to be mean and violent to be a dom. So much fic/porn paints all doms (esp. femdoms, cuz, y'know) as these angry, aggressive, super-serious authoritarians and doesn’t really leave room for silliness and fun and conversation. Not that it’s bad to be a hard dom, I think that’s fun and sexy, too! But this is some ~light~ and ~simple~ dom/sub content for y'all. And for me. Mostly for me.
> 
> That said, I def had a moment of like “oh shit NONE of this is realistic” and I had to step back and be like, girl, this is porn, get off your high horse and write it.
> 
> Title from PLAY by Chungha aka femdom anthem I'M NOT WRONG-

_“You said you wanted more.”_

_As you turn again and saunter out of the family room (…den…living room?), you can hear the telltale sound of several desperate pairs of feet following you out._

_Perfect._

The three of them follow you all the way to the front door in a line like little ducklings, eager-eyed and silent as you part the crowds of students and friends on your way outside. You only see those eager eyes when you turn around on the front porch of the random house that's throwing this party. Changbin stands just behind you, Jisung after him and Chan bringing up the rear.

They really want more, then. Their instant agreement kind of surprises you; it's one thing to flirt or make out with someone at a party, but it's another thing entirely to invite random classmates home for an orgy. But you're not crazy or stupid enough to let the chance pass you by. You're all in.

"Okay, boys," you say, "Where are we doing this?" 

"Me and 'Bin live together," says Chan quickly. 

You regard him coolly. "Just you two?" 

"Just us," he nods. 

That's promising. You live independently but you have roommates, and while you're sure you could sneak one hookup into your room, three of them might turn some heads. Your roommates are patient, but not _that_ patient. 

So you smile at them. "Okay. I trust you three aren’t gonna try any dirty tricks on me?" 

"Dirty tricks?" Changbin repeats. 

You shrug. "Stealing my wallet. Selling me into indentured servitude. Harvesting my organs. The usual nightmare date stuff." 

"Why would we do that?" Jisung asks, looking amused but also concerned. 

Is he worried that you don't trust them? That's kind of cute.

You just smile wider. "We don't know each other very well, I’m a woman and you’re three men. You guys might be dangerous." 

It’s obvious that you’re teasing them. You can't help but laugh a little, saying it, since you’ve actually been alone with the three of them before, for your school project some weeks ago. Besides, the most unpredictable and potentially dangerous person here is you. That's already been proven. The three of them seem just as amused as you, though, so you've succeeded in breaking any tension that was gathering. 

"Did you guys drive here?" you ask.

"No," says Jisung.

"Neither did I," you say, “I was planning on getting drunk.”

"No worries. Called a cab already," says Chan.

His cocky attitude is back as he waves his phone in your direction, the screen showing a little animated car tracing its way to your location. When did he order a ride? More importantly, at what point did he assume you were gonna wanna go back to his place? He's right, of course, and you do want to, but come on.

"Presumptuous," you tease.

He shrugs. "Well, 'Sung has roommates, and I figured you wouldn't want three near strangers at your place." 

The flash of his eyes lets you know that he’s feeling quite high and mighty for having made up your mind for you. Oh, you're going to have to break this attitude ASAP. 

You set about thinking of exactly how to do that as you meander toward the road to wait for the car, trusting that someone will tell you when it arrives. You stand on the sidewalk in the dim circle of light cast by a streetlamp. Chan wants more, right? 

So do you. Three boys...three boys who are all partners, it seems. There's gonna be some finagling tonight, some organization needed. You ponder exactly what you want from them. The options are endless, truly. This is going to be very, very good. 

When the car pulls up, Changbin comes over and slings his arm around your waist, like he's the one taking you home and not the other way around (figuratively, at least). You look at him, amused, relishing how you can almost meet his eye with the small difference between his height and yours. 

"What's this?" you ask, gesturing at his arm around you. 

"I'm being gentlemanly," he pouts, bottom lip pushed out exaggeratedly, "Don't kill the vibe."

He's being silly, you realize. That firm confidence from before is gone, replaced by what seems to be an eager desire for you to like him. He's in luck, then. You already like him. 

You climb into the back seat of the small black sedan, scooting all the way over to the far window seat. Chan follows right behind you, settling in the middle with Jisung after him. Changbin is up front with the driver. You can tell that the boys would rather have you in the middle seat by the way that Chan and Jisung are playfully glaring at each other, but you much prefer to have your own space by the window. Nobody likes the middle seat. 

The boys busy themselves with their phones on the ride, but you just watch the boys instead. You can tell that they know you're watching. Jisung meets your eye once and looks away quickly, grinning, and Changbin is just barely resisting turning all the way around to look at you head-on. You think you know what you want to do with those two, since they're pretty communicative and easy to read, so you study the real predicament. 

Chan. 

He's got pretty hands, you notice, as he taps away at his phone. He also has one of those dorky leather phone cases with wallet pockets. You just can't get into those; young people use them a lot, now, but you always associate them with dads and teachers and stuff. Old people. Chan's is full of cards, his student ID and a credit card and others. You peer closer at his driver's license with its tiny picture of him. His curly hair is blonde in the photo, which is cute. 

You notice something else, too - his birthdate. Chan is in your year in school, but you never knew...

"Are you...are you younger than me?" you ask him, delighted. 

He blinks at you. "How old are you?" 

You tell him - a year or so older than him. It's not much, but definitely something in a society that puts so much emphasis on age. It also puts you at the oldest in this group by a bit of a margin, considering Changbin is a couple years younger than Chan and Jisung is younger still. 

"That makes me the noona tonight," you tease. 

Chan gives you an alarmed side-eye, his pale cheeks blushing furiously and his pupils blown big. He's into the noona thing, too? You wonder exactly how many little one-ups you're going to have on him tonight.

So you're the oldest. Hm. You grin to yourself. So they thought they were bagging a shy, quiet submissive, and instead they got you. 

The ride to their place is short, and you're surprised when the cab pulls up in front of a small one-story house instead of an apartment building. Not many students around here have homes, since housing prices in the city are predictably sky-high and out of the average student budget. The boys get out of the car right away, thanking the driver, but you take your time. You study the house, the cars in the driveway (two of them, one silver sedan, one black mid-size SUV) and the neat front garden. 

"A house," you say mildly. 

Changbin looks embarrassed for the first time that night, as he stutters, "My family - I'm - we have-" 

"Fucking PILES of money," Chan finishes for him, grinning, "I pay him rent, can you believe it?"

"I didn't want him to pay anything but he insisted," Changbin says.

"I'm not a freeloader," Chan insists. 

"You think I'm gonna make my own boyfriend pay rent when I could buy him his own house?" Changbin grumbles, heading up the front walk. 

Jisung has already let himself into the house uninterested in the conversation. He doesn't live there, you remember, but obviously he's no stranger. You follow Changbin inside, vaguely aware of Chan coming after you. It's a cute house, you admit to yourself, as you step in the door and kick off your shoes. 

It does look like a house where a bunch of boys live, though. An artists' den. There's music equipment strewn all over the small living room; Bluetooth speakers, a midi board, a full-size electric keyboard, a drum pad. Propped on a small table in the corner is a silver slab that you realize is a YouTube subscriber award plaque, and there’s a Soundcloud affiliate certificate next to it.

"The rumors about you guys are true, then," you say, mostly to yourself, not even thinking. 

Changbin looks at you, confused. So does Jisung. Chan just smiles lopsidedly. 

"What rumors?" Jisung asks. 

"Oh." You can feel your face heating up. "Just that you guys are...musicians." 

You were actually thinking about their minor celebrity status, their Soundcloud rapper status, but you don't know if that will come across as...like...offensive? Is it rude to call people Soundcloud rappers, since that’s kind of become an insult? They're obviously even more well-known than you thought, if the 100k subs plaque is anything to go off. Not just campus royalty, but actually somewhat famous. It’s bizarre.

"Musicians," Chan repeats, amused. 

You kind of hate the expression on his face. He's still holding onto that weird confident charm from the party, the face that you assume he puts on in these situations to pretend he's not one good hair-pull away from whining and begging. 

"You can't pretend that you don't know," you say, more aggressively than you mean to, "On campus, with everyone from school…you guys are super...popular." 

It sounds so stupid to say, like you're the ugly duckling in a bad teen movie. _'You can’t like meeeee, you're soooo cool and popular!'_

"Are we?" Jisung asks, looking genuinely surprised. 

Oh my God. You want to facepalm. You want to grab one of them and shake them. 

"You literally tried to seduce me in there," you point out, "Would that have worked if you weren't popular? That's something popular people do. Use their, like, social standing to get people to sleep with them."

"That would make us pretty shitty people," Chan says delicately. "Imbalance of power and all that." 

Oh. You didn't mean to accuse them of anything. You open your mouth to apologize, feeling incredibly out of place, but Jisung interrupts you, completely unbothered. 

"It's only worked once before, anyway," he says. 

"...Picking someone up?" you ask. 

Changbin nods, "And that only worked because Felix already had a crush on me and Chan. We just had to sell him on Jisung." 

"Hey!" Jisung pouts. 

Chan pets his hair placatingly, and Jisung shrugs him off in favor of heading for the kitchen, mumbling about being a fucking catch. But you’re focusing on a different bit of what Changbin told you.

"You guys fucked Felix Lee?" you ask, incredulous. 

“Maybe a month ago, yeah,” Changbin says. 

The cute, freckled face of dance team captain Felix Lee swims in your mind for a moment, followed by the memory of his chiseled abs from a performance earlier in the year. He’s a rising sophomore, but solidly half of campus has a crush on him. Damn, THOSE are their standards, and they wanna fuck YOU? You gotta start giving yourself more credit. 

"So, we're popular," Chan muses. 

"You had to have known that," you shake your head, "Literally everyone knows you. First years are so thirsty for you. That's why I was so-" 

You cut yourself off. They don't need to know that you were flustered when they approached you, back there. They don't need the ego trip.

So you just affix your best innocent smile to you face, looking the three of them over. Chan, leaning against the back of the couch. Changbin, lining up all four pairs of shoes (theirs and yours) by the front door. And Jisung, returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water that he's chugging like a dying man. 

"You didn't invite me over to talk about your social status," you say instead. 

"We sure didn't," Chan agrees. 

"First things first, then," you say, "Boundaries. You guys have any hard limits? Safewords? Musts and don'ts?" 

"Nope," says Jisung, taking another sip of the water to punctuate it. 

"No musts or no don'ts?" you ask. 

"Yes," he quips. 

You can't help the way your smile grows. "Alright. Anyone else?" 

"No serious degrading," Changbin says, very very quietly.

“Praise motivated, huh?” you coo, “Cute.” 

Changbin looks slightly embarrassed, but his eyes are sharp and engaged as he adds, “And no digs at my size.” 

You grin. "Size or _size?_ " 

"Either!" he pouts. 

"Sounds fair to me," you say. 

You fix your eyes on the last one: Chan, still looking only mildly interested and very calm. But you can see the very tips of his ears going red, and then it spreads down his cheeks, and then down his neck as you watch him. 

And finally, he says, "I'm not good with praise." 

Jisung laughs, loud and ridiculous. "That's an understatement." 

You smile warmly at Chan, not wanting him to back down if this is a legit thing for him, "So does that mean no praise?" 

"No," he says immediately, "Just that...if you - I get all-" 

"Flustered," you finish for him. "Good to know." 

You pause for a second, wondering what kind of hard limits you'll need to bring up to them tonight. They don't seem like the kind of partners to push you into anything, if they way they're already tiptoeing around is any indication. 

"I don't like hitting in the face," you say, after a moment. "Or blood." 

Changbin gives you a look. "Is that the kind of stuff you do on your first night with someone?" 

You laugh, "No, not usually. But some people have really specific fetishes, and I live to please. Gotta lay everything out before we start." 

Chan nods sincerely, like he knows exactly what you're saying, and Jisung follows suit. You're satisfied that you've covered your bases now. And besides, you really want to get started. You have three beautiful men here to play with. 

So you say, "Okay. Who's first?"

You're still smiling, but you let some of your pent-up excitement leak into it, wondering if any of them will take the bait. You wonder if they're starting to think that you're some kind of super strict domme. Very serious, or very demanding, or something. You've had that problem before, with people crumbling before you even get started since you're so blunt about boundaries. Some people take that to mean that you like rigid roles and rules and set scenes. 

But that's not really true. After the communication is solidified and you trust your partner, you like to just...let go.

Much to your amusement, the first one to crack is Jisung. 

He practically bounces up to you, his face so perfectly cute that you wonder if he practices the look in the mirror. It's equal parts funny and ironic, since he's the youngest and also, from what you've seen at school, the one who wants to be taken most seriously. 

"I'm first," he informs you.

You smile. You can't help it. His expression is so open and happy, even though his eyes are a little nervous. It's just so much. You gently nudge Chan away from the couch, and pat the back of it gently, invitingly. Jisung seems to understand you immediately and hops right up, balancing himself on the frame and the tops of the cushions, his legs dangling down the back of the couch. You settle yourself between his legs, standing purposefully, spreading your hands across his back to support him gently. 

He leans back a little as if to test you, and you hold him up easily. It's not so much that you're strong, but that Jisung's so lean and slim. And even if he did fall, it would just be the short drop onto the seat of the couch. His eyes go wider as he realizes what kind of game you're playing with him. It's a signal, and you figured he'd be smart enough to pick up on it. 

"I've got you," you say, very softly, into his ear. 

Even if you look unassuming, even if they're taller and louder and bolder than you. Even if you're a gentle dom who puts up with some antics.

You're in control. 

When you pull back and look at him, you swear you can see the little cartoon stars blooming in his eyes. He definitely got the message loud and clear.

He nods, almost imperceptibly, and says, "I know." 

And you kiss him. He deserves it. A proper kiss, not like the teasing you'd done to him at the party. You let him lick into your mouth, scrape your teeth gently over his soft bottom lip. He's a good boy, you decide. Certified good boy. 

Jisung leans back a bit more as he pulls away from you, and he lurches, loses his balance. He doesn’t go anywhere, since you're still holding him up securely, but he looks spooked. It fascinates you, how quickly he's fallen into the game of it. There's no risk if he falls, and yet...

"Can I-" he asks, " - can I touch-"

"Yeah," you say, cutting him off. 

And then he's gently holding your face with one hand, the other arm draped over your shoulder, fingers playing with your hair. His body is much more relaxed as he kisses you, and you relish in it. 

Oh, he's a sweetheart, you realize. Not a pushover or anything; he's still cupping your face and smiling into the kiss, confident and comfortable. But a good boy. 

"You're so pretty," you say. 

Jisung honest to God whines against your lips at the praise. 

"It's true," you say, amused. 

"He likes that a lot," comes Chan's voice. 

You jump, having nearly forgotten your audience again. The other two are standing just beside you, watching intently as you work over their boyfriend. 

"Being called pretty?" you ask him, as if Jisung isn't even there. 

Chan nods. 

"Well, he is," you affirm, leaning in to kiss Jisung's nose, trying to get your groove back.

Honestly, it’s a struggle to keep up with the fact that you’re trying to dom three people at once. You know you’ll do fine. It’s group sex, not a goddamn triathlon. But it’s useful here that you prefer domming psychologically, rather than with lots of physical force. You don’t know exactly what these three are used to, what they’re comfortable doing. A first-time with three people at once probably isn't the best time to fly in with a strap-on and demand people obey you. 

So doing this the old-fashioned way, with simple baiting, praising, awarding, withholding…that’s gonna be the way forward. 

“Who’s got the best bed for a foursome?” you ask, still holding up Jisung but looking expectantly back at Chan and Changbin. 

Changbin nudges Chan with his elbow, "D'you think you could handle moving your pillow fort? For sexy purposes." 

"Pillow fort?" you repeat. 

"I have a lot of pillows, it's fine," Chan defends. "No big deal." 

"He makes a nest with them," pipes up Jisung, "Like a crib." 

Chan glares at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was Put Chan On Blast Night." 

"Okay, whose bed is biggest?" you ask instead, deigning not to comment on the pillow thing any further. 

"Changbin's," says Jisung.

"Then we can go there." 

"Yes, ma'am," Changbin says easily, and he turns on his heel to head for the bedroom door on the right side of the house. 

It's a small house, so he's quickly out of sight. Chan follows after him. You unwind your arms from around Jisung's little waist, and he lets himself drop dramatically backwards onto the couch cushions. You follow Chan, and Jisung chases after you. 

Changbin's room is painted an off-white, the bedding rich dark blue against neutral wood furniture. It's extremely well-done for a college boy's room. You're impressed. It might even be more cohesive than your room. Now, at night, with just the soft light coming in from outside in the gap of his slightly-open blackout curtains, it looks impossibly atmospheric. 

"Hold on," Changbin mutters, as you take in the space. 

There's a soft click, and a set of fairy lights come on, strung around the perimeter of the room. They're an interesting color array, purple and blue and cool white. It's bright enough to see what you're doing, to see each other, but dark enough to set the tone. Yeah. They have a lot of sex in here. You're kind of excited to be part of it. 

"Is there anyone-" you start, before your mind can filter the thought, and you stop. 

But all three of them are just looking at you, standing there in a little line. You walk deeper into the room. You can do this. And so you swallow that last trace of lingering shame and ask them outright. 

"Is there anyone who _doesn't_ wanna fuck me?" 

Jisung and Changbin break out in raucous laughter, and Chan just regards you. 

"Why would we not want to?" Chan asks. 

"I mean," you huff feeling petulant despite yourself, "Some people have no interest in the P in V stuff and would prefer something else, shut up!" 

"You ask a lot of questions," Chan shoots back. 

"I'm being considerate," you reply. 

"No, I think we're all on board," interrupts Changbin, as if to head off a real argument. 

You have no intention of fighting, though. You wonder what kind of people these three have hooked up with in the past. They obviously have no communication difficulties with each other, and yet they're (well...Chan is) being so difficult with you. 

"Perfect," you say, "'Bin, c'mere." 

Changbin shuffles nearer to you, leaving the others behind, and you look him over carefully. He's broad and strong, much bigger than Jisung. Your approach to him has to be a little different, you think. You make a quick decision: he's gonna be your ally tonight. 

You lean into his ear and whisper the plan you've been making up on the fly. He listens. And when you've finished, Changbin grins conniving and bright. 

"Does that sound good?" you ask him. 

He nods. "I think they'll like it." 

"Like what?" Jisung asks eagerly. 

"Don't worry about it," you reply. 

"I'm gonna worry about it," says Chan. 

That dude. So neurotic. You really need to figure out what his buttons are, so you can know which ones to press and which to avoid. It's gonna take more than a little hair-pulling to figure out, you wager. 

"'Bin, give me a hand?" you say, gesturing at your top. 

Changbin gives you a winning smile and looks gloatingly back at Jisung, then at Chan, and then he reaches down to leisurely unbutton your shirt. You never wear button-downs, but you're glad you did tonight. They make undressing so much more...cinematic. 

You shrug off the shirt when Changbin's done, the final button falling open, and you move next to strip off his t-shirt, too. He wears those things tight. He always has; you can't even count how many days in class you've spent staring at the muscular span of his shoulders. This one is the same, clinging to his form ridiculously, like he's trying out to be Captain America's body double. 

When the t-shirt is gone, you're greeted with a thick, toned upper body that dips into solid, narrower hips. Not quite cut, no chocolate abs or anything, but he's got some impressive working muscle under his deep-toned skin. Beef. He's beefy. 

"Wow," you say appreciatively, running your hand from his collarbone all the way down to his belt. 

"What about us?" Jisung asks. 

"Patience," you murmur, "Don't you want Changbinnie to feel good?" 

Jisung pouts, but says, "Yes..."

"Then you can wait your turn," you say plaintively. 

"Can I kiss you, noona?" Changbin asks. 

You look at him, amused. "So you heard that conversation." 

Changbin shakes his head. "I knew before. Chan-hyung always calls you-" 

Chan squeaks, mortified, cutting him off, but you've heard plenty. 

"Oh, he always calls me noona," you purr, "Before he knew how old I was?" 

"Yes," Changbin says.

That's interesting, to say the least. It means that their approach to you from the start was to defer familiar respect and treat you like an elder, rather than a peer. Hm.

You get a little closer, bringing your face up to his. "Do you talk about me a lot?" 

"No," Changbin breathes, "But when we do-" 

" _Dude!_ " Chan hisses. 

"Don't listen to him," you soothe Changbin, giving Chan a little wink over your shoulder, "Thank you for telling me."

You kiss Changbin, since he did ask so nicely and gave you a wonderful tidbit about Chan. He's a good kisser. Needy; he's pressing you backwards with his enthusiasm. You reach to put your arms around his neck, but then you reconsider. Instead, you fold yourself against his chest, palms flat on his pecs. It gives the illusion that you're much smaller than him, even though admittedly he's not a very tall person. 

The change in his body language is instantaneous. Your hunch was right - he likes feeling big. He _did_ say not to make digs about his size. Well, you certainly won't about his height. But his _size..._

You move down and begin unbuckling his belt. 

"How come only he gets to get naked?" Jisung complains. 

You glance at him, hands busy unbuttoning and zipping down Changbin. 

"I'm not stopping you," you reply, "You could undress without permission. But you'll miss out on all the fun if you just go off on your own." 

Jisung blinks doe eyes at you, and Chan huffs out a laugh. 

"Some dom you are, yeah?" Chan scoffs. 

You shrug. "I can't make you do anything. I'm not gonna force you." 

"No?" Chan says. 

"That's the fun of this stuff, isn't it?" you say.

You ruffle Changbin's hair playfully, and motion for him to continue undressing himself. Willing all the grace you know you possess, you walk over to Chan, keeping your motions fluid and careless. You want him to see _exactly_ what kind of dom you are.

"The fact that you don't _have_ to listen to me. That's the fun," you say, "You don't have to. But you will. You wanna be good." 

Chan swallows hard. "I..." 

"I'm sure you like being good," you continue, cupping Chan's face in both of your hands, forcing him to meet your eyes. "You're gonna be good for me, aren't you, peach?" 

"Yeah," he says, so quietly that you think you've imagined it, his cheeks burning red. 

"I'm sorry," you hum, "I didn't hear that. Yes...?" 

"Yes, noona," Chan says. 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, noona, I'll be good for you." 

"I thought you would be," you say, satisfied. "Go sit on the bed. Against the headboard." 

He looks like he wants to complain about that, but you shrug again, punctuating that you're truly not here to force anyone. Domming is about control, not force. If Chan wants to turn over control to you, he will. 

And he does. 

He scrambles up the bed and sits with his back against the headboard. You can feel his eyes on you, and Jisung's wide, wide eyes, as you return to Changbin. 

Changbin is down to his boxer-briefs, and God, he's good-looking. Solid and masculine. You kind of just want to have your way with him and be done with it. But that's not the plan. 

“Jisung,” you say. 

He jumps, not expecting to be addressed. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay bottoming tonight?” 

“’Course,” he affirms, “Always. For who?”

You glance at Changbin, who nods, and Jisung smiles his biggest, most genuine smile, crooked front tooth and all. 

“I like this plan,” he says. 

That assent is all you need to hear.

“Is there lube?” you ask Changbin. 

He turns away, presumably to grab it, and you snag Jisung by the wrist and tug him toward you. Jisung's wide smile is distracting, as you have him lie down on the bed. Changbin's bed is a king, you think, a really really big mattress with plenty of room to use. But when Jisung sprawls out easily, the top of his head is close to Chan. 

"You have one rule, up there," you say to Chan, "No touching." 

"No touching...him?" Chan asked, pointing at Jisung. 

You smile. "No touching. Him, me, 'Bin, yourself. No touching." 

Chan looks wide-eyed, almost hurt at your words. You can't tell exactly how he's feeling, so you move around the bed until you're right in front of him, and take one of his hands in yours. 

"Is that okay?" you ask, "Are you okay with that?" 

"I'm okay," he says. 

You look at Changbin, waiting by Jisung's knees at the edge of the bed, and at Jisung himself, watching you upside-down. 

"Can I implement the traffic light system?" you ask them, "It's the easiest safeword system for me, I think, with so many of you." 

"You mean the color thing," Changbin clarifies. 

"Yeah," you nod. 

"We've used that one before," says Jisung agreeably, "We don't usually use any safewords but we can do that.

You turn back to Chan. "Does that work for you?" 

He smiles, and it warms up his face all the way to his eyes, so you relax. 

"Yeah, that works well," he says. 

"Good," you say, "So. Color?" 

"Green," says Chan. 

"Great." 

You lean in and kiss him for his trouble, realizing with a thrill that you've really only kissed him one other time. He's damn good at it, too, eager but gentle with just enough pressure. You pull back right as he starts to really melt against you, and drop his hand back onto his lap, in favor of returning to Jisung where you've left him. 

Jisung, for his part, is lounging back on his elbows, just watching you, and you nudge his knees farther apart as you settle in between them. You can feel Changbin's warmth behind you again as he hovers, not quite touching you. 

"Noona," he whines. 

You glance back at him, his chin at your shoulder. 

"I know," you tut, "You're already doing a good job for me, gorgeous." 

He beams at the praise, and repeats, "Noonaaaa." 

You smile to yourself at the lilt in his voice. "You can touch, baby." 

There are suddenly lips against the side of your throat, Changbin trailing kisses across your skin, and hands on your waist pulling you back gingerly, as if he's afraid you'll tell him off for being too greedy (which is a good and valid worry). You lean away, down toward Jisung, and coax him upright to peel the baggy t-shirt off him. As you get the garment over his head, you're surprised to see firm abs and pecs. Jisung is small and thin, but apparently very, very muscular. Huh. 

"You've been holding out on me," you chide him. 

"Don't think about it that way, noona," Jisung says, "Think of it as a nice surprise." 

You huff out a laugh. He's being kind of mouthy, but it's cute, so you're gonna let it slide. Mostly.

"Are you in any position to be telling me what to do?" you tease. 

Jisung shrugs, lips pursed. You tickle your fingers down the hard line of his abs, grinning when he jumps and squeaks under your touch. 

"'Bin?" you ask. 

"Yes?" 

"Who here is overdressed?" 

Changbin hums against your skin, mouthing at the soft juncture of your neck and your shoulder, and says, "Jisungie, noona. And you." 

"Not Chan?" you ask lightly. 

Changbin grins. You can feel the flats of his teeth against your skin. 

"Not unless you say so, noona," Changbin says. 

"Good call, gorgeous," you say, leaning back into his touch. 

He's hard against your ass, you note. Perfect. You go for Jisung's skintight jeans next, unbuttoning and peeling the black denim down his slim thighs. He's so dainty, all thin graceful limbs, his frame small but masculine and defined. You can see his cock twitch with interest as you get the jeans all the way off, his boxers beginning to tent. 

"Excited?" you ask, letting your hand trail over him, gently feeling the outline of him through the thin fabric. 

"Yeah," he says, shameless. 

"Who should get undressed first?" you ask Jisung, 

Jisung must register something in your tone, as his big eyes look from you, to Changbin, back to you. 

And then he says, "Me, noona." 

" _Oh,_ " you purr, "Good boy."

You free him from his boxers, and it's _not_ a surprise when you're met with a pretty, proportional cock, flushed and lovely. You're hit with the urge to feel the weight of him in your mouth. And fuck, this is YOUR game, isn't it? So you lean down and do just that, taking his head between your lips. 

Jisung gasps, high and pretty, and you can see Chan's face above you darken. He looks...jealous? 

"Peach, you okay?" you say, coming off Jisung to speak. 

Chan looks at you, puppy-eyed. 

"I want..." he trails plaintively. 

"I know you do," you agree. “Don’t be greedy.” 

He's still sitting obediently, hands balled into fists atop his thighs and not touching anything. He's the only one fully dressed, and you can tell that it's driving him crazy. He can wait. You know he can.

So you nuzzle against Jisung's stomach indulgently and ask him, "Who next?" 

Jisung pauses, comprehending what you've asked, and then he says, "Changbin-hyung." 

You place your hand over Changbin's where it still rests in its spot on your waist. 

"You heard him, Binnie," you say, "Go 'head." 

His warmth vanishes from behind you for only a few seconds before he's back, his now unencumbered cock brushing against your shorts. You grip Jisung's length again, pumping him for a moment, looking down at him with a glint in your eye.

"Here's what's going to happen," you say, standing up properly, "I'm going to prep you for Changbin, baby. And Changbin is gonna have some fun of his own while I do it." 

Jisung nods his understanding at your words, his expression delighted, and Chan is all but panting as he sits pretty for you. There's a lovely flush creeping from his ears toward the neckline of his button-down shirt. 

You shuck off your own shorts, left now in just your bra and panties. As you look down at yourself, you realize that while they are not a matching set, your underwear ARE about the same color, which you count as a personal victory. It's the little things. 

"Hand me a pillow, peach?" you ask Chan. 

He nearly topples over in his eagerness to give you a pillow from the head of the bed. You have Jisung raise his hips, and settle the pillow under him, angling him up for better access. He doesn't seem the slightest bit self-conscious, on display to you like that. You almost hate how attractive that is. 

"Everyone, color?" you ask. 

"Green," chirps Jisung, almost before you're done speaking. 

"Green," Chan agrees. 

"So green," Changbin groans from behind you, where he's still grinding against your ass. 

"Wonderful," you murmur. 

You turn your attention fully to the boy beneath you. Jisung is impeccably groomed, maybe even better than you, you think. There's a neat thatch of hair around the base, and he's all but hairless everywhere else. It's impressive.

You trail your hand over his balls, his perineum, to his hole, and he chokes out a moan as you just graze the thin skin there. 

"Are you sure you're ready to go, Jisungie?" you ask, and he nods eagerly. 

"I wanted to bottom tonight anyway," he informs you cheekily. 

Chan laughs, which melts any of your lingering worries that you've overwhelming or neglecting him. 

"That's true," Chan says softly. "He told us before the party."

"You guys are so much fun," you say. 

The lube is laying on the comforter next to you, so you pick it up, pop the top, and coat two of your fingers in the stuff. You lean down over Jisung again, knowing how obscene you must look together, him all spread out for you and you draped over his lithe little body. You're sure both Chan, in front, and Changbin, behind, are getting an eyeful of the two of you. 

"I'm gonna start," you warn Jisung. 

"Finally," Jisung teases, "I was beginning to think - _shit_ -"

He's cut off as you ease your index finger past that ring of muscle. The slide is much easier than you expected, but he still whines out in a pitch higher than you would have thought. 

"You do this a lot?" you ask him, only half-teasing, slowly pumping your finger and relishing in the easy way he takes you, "You're so open." 

"I do, yeah," Jisung agrees, breathless. 

"And here I thought _you_ were the bottom of the group," you say to Chan, letting a little bit of bite into your voice, wondering if they're at all into that. 

Chan's flush picks back up, and he stammers, "I - mean-" 

"He can be a _great_ little hole, too," Jisung says, casually, "I wrecked him a couple days ago, didn't I, hyung?" 

Still blushing furiously, Chan nods. 

"Interesting," you say simply, turning your attention back to Jisung, "Hey, what happened to those pretty sounds?" 

You curl your finger slightly, and Jisung lets out another gasp. 

"That's more like it," you praise. 

You almost wish you had a strap here, so you could do the next part yourself, too. But your actual plan is gonna be just as much fun, so you can easily be content with this. 

"Noona," comes Changbin's voice. 

"Yes?" you answer. 

"Can I...I mean..." Changbin trails off, seeming embarrassed. 

"Can you?" you prompt, amused at his sudden shyness. 

"Can I make you feel good, too?" he asks. 

"Oh, baby," you simper, "Of course. So good, asking for permission." 

Changbin laughs breathlessly, and so does Jisung. 

"Isn't he good?" you ask Jisung. 

"Good," Jisung agrees, though he nearly chokes on the word. 

He seems to be ready for another finger, so you draw out and press back in with two, this time. At the same time, you lean down to take his length back into your mouth. Jisung whimpers again, starting to press his hips down against your hand.

As you're bent over at the waist, pleasuring Jisung, you feel tentative fingers pulling your panties to the side. You wonder if you're going to get the warm press of a cockhead, or-

" _Oh,_ " you breathe, pulling off Jisung's cock again to collect yourself as the unmistakable trace of a tongue wanders up your core. 

Changbin pulls away just as quickly as he began, and you all but groan in frustration. 

"Come on, gorgeous, don't be shy," you urge. 

And the tongue returns, more eager this time, as Changbin settles himself fully between your legs. You steel yourself to enjoy while also focusing on the task at hand, prepping Jisung, and keeping your wits about you. Changbin definitely doesn't seem like he's only a sub, and neither do the other two, honestly. They seem like switches, if you had to hazard a guess. It would be in poor taste to let any of them turn the tables on you, now, wouldn't it? 

Your mind wanders a little as you scissor and work your two fingers, Jisung trembling and whimpering praise under you, Changbin's plush lips against your clit. How the fuck did you get here? 

You're kind of floored to think that maybe an hour ago, you were at that party, bored, barely buzzed, and anonymous, or so you thought. Plain old you. And now you're here, sandwiched between two of the hot, popular guys from Physics class with the third one watching you and white-knuckling the sheets. 

A surge of power sweeps through you at the thought. You're here. You have this. You deserve this. And you're gonna have a good fucking time.

"I'm ready!" Jisung is sputtering, "I'm - I'm-"

"Ready," you finish for him, bringing your focus back to the moment. 

There's arousal building low in your stomach. Changbin is good with his mouth. You kind of wish you could see him while he's doing this. 

"Ready for what?" you ask Jisung. 

"More!" he whines, “More, Jesus, two fingers is basic!” 

You pull your fingers out, which just makes him whine louder, to reapply lube. This time, you push in with three, and Jisung keens long and low. 

"You know, Changbinnie," you say, making sure to keep your voice measured and casual, "You're gonna need to get wet to fit inside Jisungie's pretty hole." 

Changbin pulls himself up at your words, leaving your core wet and exposed and distinctly throbbing, and he leans forward to take the lube from you. You stop him before he can take the bottle. 

"That's not what I meant," you say sweetly. 

There's a fraction of a second while he catches up, and then Changbin groans openly against your shoulder blade, as you continue to work your fingers steadily in and out of Jisung. 

"Noona, we have condoms in Chan-hyung's room," Changbin says, "I can go-" 

"No," you say, "No need." 

And that's all the permission Changbin seems to need, before he's lining himself up. 

"Can I?" he asks. 

You coo. He hasn't missed a single beat, sweet and obedient and so ready to be good for you. 

"You're so good, gorgeous," you say, "Yes, please." 

He sinks into you quickly, no preamble, and you can't blame him for being eager because you're secretly just as ready for it. He's thicker than you expected, but you _should_ have expected it, considering the rest of his body. You find yourself panting against Jisung’s hipbone, your fingers pausing inside Jisung as you enjoy the delicious stretch. 

“Can I move, noona?” Changbin asks, sounding punched-out already. 

“Take it slow,” you instruct him, “This is just a warmup for you, you know.” 

Changbin whines under his breath but obeys you, pulling out agonizingly slowly. As you try to keep your head clear, you notice Chan shifting on the bed ahead of you, and you have an idea. 

“Okay, peach,” you say, keeping your voice level, “Why don’t you come over here and have a good look?” 

“A look?” Chan repeats, “At…” 

You smile to yourself. “At whatever you want. Jisung is a pretty picture, I’m sure you know that.” 

“And you, noona,” Changbin cuts in.

“And me?” you say, amused.

“Pretty,” says Changbin, by way of explanation, as he keeps up his slow, slow pace. 

“Thanks,” you say, arching back against him, figuring he deserves a little reward. 

You nod at Chan, encouraging, and he crawls off the bed and comes around behind you. You’re sure he can see everything from where he is - your fingers disappearing into Jisung’s heat, Changbin’s cock disappearing into you. The combined power of Changbin’s steady pace and Chan watching it all is a little overwhelming. You need to narrow your focus or else someone is gonna come before you intend it to happen, and that someone might just be you. 

You gently pull your fingers out of Jisung’s hole, leaving him complaining behind you. 

“It was just starting to get good, come on!” Jisung whines 

“Patience, baby,” you say, giving Jisung a playing smack on the meat of his thigh. 

You turn your head fully to look at Chan. He’s staring, transfixed, down on the place where Changbin’s cock is slowly working in and out of you. And now that your brain isn’t focusing on being careful with Jisung, the arousal is really catching up with you. You’re getting close. 

Really, you reason, what’s the harm in having a little more fun for yourself? 

“Jisungie,” you say, “You wanna give me a hand here?” 

He looks rightfully confused, until you reach up and snap your own bra strap against your skin. Then Jisung winks at you, and reaches around to push-pull-snap open the hooks in the back in one fluid movement. 

“How’d you get so good at that?” you ask him, amused. “None of your partners wear bras.”

Jisung looks offended. “Who says _I_ don’t wear ‘em?”

“Good point.” 

You shrug off the garment, now only in your panties, which aren’t doing much of anything anymore since Changbin’s fucking you around them. Jisung’s eyes are following your breasts as you readjust yourself, sitting up more and shifting your weight onto your knees. Man, your core is gonna be killing you tomorrow…

“Lock it up, baby, shit,” you tease Jisung, “How long has it been since you’ve seen tiddies?” 

“That weren’t on a man? I don’t even know.” 

“Hm.” 

You reach down and start drawing lazy circles on your clit, and you can feel yourself clench down on Changbin at the stimulation. He gasps, and you tut at him. 

“I know you can wait for me, gorgeous,” you say. 

He whines, “But-”

“Changbinnie. You’re gonna let me feel good, aren’t you?” you ask him. “Don’t I deserve to cum first?”

“Yes,” he grinds out. 

“Noona, can I do it?” Jisung asks suddenly. 

You’re still hovering over him, all but laying on top of him, and you look down at his face. His eyes are fixed on your fingers, rubbing yourself through your underwear. 

“Do what?” you ask, just to be difficult. 

“Make you cum,” Jisung answers. 

You take your hand off your clit and reach out to thread your fingers through Jisung’s, leading him back to the front of your panties. 

“You and Binnie need to work together for this, huh?” you say, “One of you isn’t good enough? It has to be two?” 

“I’m good enough,” Changbin argues. 

“Shush,” you admonish, “Then prove it.” 

You let your hand fall away again, as Jisung takes up the task. He slips his fingers down your waistband, circling hard and tight over your clit. Changbin, obedient to the end, is still somehow keeping up those slow, deep strokes that you demanded. And you have to admit: they’re determined to prove it. 

“ _Jesus,_ noona,” Changbin whines. 

“You’re not gonna cum yet,” you instruct. 

“I know.” 

Jisung meets Changbin’s eye over your shoulder; you can tell that’s what he’s doing from the smirk on Jisung’s face and the muttered _shut up_ that Changbin stifles into your neck. He gets up on his knees, and you find yourself pressed between them, your forehead against Jisung’s breastbone as his fingers work under you. You glance up, intending to tell Jisung off for making his next move on his own, but the vision you see knocks that idea right out of your head. 

They’re making out over you. 

It’s so beautifully desperate, Changbin biting and panting into Jisung’s mouth and whining under it all as he fucks into you, Jisung with one hand fisted in Changbin’s hair and the other still dutifully circling your clit, wet and dirty. As you feel your peak coming on, you remember the last member of your party, poor Chan, still relegated to his spectator’s spot behind you all, still under orders not to touch. You look up at him, and God, you wish you had looked sooner.

Chan is standing there, hands cemented at his sides. He’s flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck, to his chest, creeping under his shirt, and his eyes are hungry. But he’s being good, no matter how much he wants to move. 

He’s still being good, and that’s what sends you over the edge. You drop your head back down against Jisung’s chest, and gasp and shake your way through your own orgasm. Changbin lets out a moan that borders on a shout, as you surprise him with your clenching walls, and he slows down even more, just grinding into you. There’s something so bone-deep satisfying about it, all three of the boys with their eyes on you and unable to do anything without your permission. They just have to watch and hold back. 

You wait until you can speak properly before you say anything to them. 

“You didn’t cum, did you, gorgeous?” you ask, swiveling your oversensitive pussy back on Changbin, spots swimming in your vision from how hard you came. 

“No, noona,” Changbin says, and his voice is thin with strain but confident. 

You know he didn’t, but it’s satisfying to make him say it. He’s holding still now, just standing there stuffing you full. That orgasm cleared your head a bit; you feel more centered than ever. And you feel a little bit bad for Chan, honestly. He’s gotten the least attention from you so far.

“I think Channie really wishes he was you two right now. What d’you think, peach?” you ask, directing the last part at Chan. 

Chan doesn’t answer right away, which is just as well, because you can see his erection straining against his dark jeans. His eyes are fixed between your legs, where you can feel your own wetness inching obscenely out around Changbin’s cock.

“I asked you a question,” you say, louder, and Chan looks at your face instead of your pussy. 

“I think I’ve been good, noona,” Chan says quietly. 

“Let’s get a second opinion, hm?” you say. 

You peel Changbin’s hands off your waist and scoot away from him, pulling yourself off his dick, and push Jisung away to give yourself some room. You settle beside Jisung, who sits back down against the mattress and leans on his elbows to look at the rest of you. 

“But noonaaaa,” Changbin whines.

“You got some already,” you admonish. “Don’t be greedy.” 

Changbin pouts at you, and you reach out and squish his cheeks in your hand. He just lets you do it, and you lean in and kiss his lips. He deserves it, and more.

“So. Consensus,” you say, “Has Channie been good?” 

“Not as good as me,” Changbin mutters. 

You laugh, and turn to Jisung expectantly for his answer. 

“I think so,” Jisung says, “He listens to you much better than he listens to me.” 

“How honest,” you say. 

You turn and swing one leg over Jisung’s torso, only hesitating for a second as you factor in your body weight on top of his dainty little body and then deciding it doesn’t matter. You sit up straight, facing Jisung so that you can see his expression, trapping his bare cock between your folds, still kind of covered in your stretched and soaked panties, and his stomach. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Jisung wheezes, throwing his head back. 

“They’re really roasting you,” you say to Chan conversationally, as if you’re not torturing Jisung in the same moment.

“I’m used to it,” he replies, giving you a sheepish smile that shows his deep dimples. 

His casual admission is strangely charming, and it makes you smile back. You grind down on Jisung just for a second, just to hear the noise that he makes. He doesn't disappoint, a whine coming up from his chest as his hands scrabble at the sheets. He doesn't touch you, even though you haven't said that he can't. The faultless obedience is thrilling. 

"Are you ready for a little more?" you ask Jisung, nodding toward Changbin. 

"A little?" Changbin protests. 

You send him a wink, realizing the stupid joke. "Oh, come on, that wasn't a dig." 

"Thin ice, noona," he mutters. 

You raise an eyebrow at that. "Excuse me?" 

"Biting the hand that feeds you, hyung," Jisung sing-songs, tilting his head up. 

"Jisungie, you talk too much," you tease.

You shift over Jisung so that the head of his cock prods at your entrance. You're still wet and messy from all of their handiwork, and Jisung keens. 

"We don't need him, do we?" you nod over your shoulder at Changbin. 

"I mean, I was looking forward to the dicking, but - oh _shit_ " Jisung moans, as you reach down and pull your panties aside properly, and let the very tip of him slip inside you. 

"This isn't the plan," Changbin complains. 

You smile at him sweetly. "I just don't want anyone to forget who's in charge here." 

You climb off Jisung, leaving him whining in your wake, and move up to the spot at the head of the bed where you'd sat Chan earlier. The three boys watch as you settle cross-legged, casual as anything. 

"I think," you say, resting your chin in your hand and your elbow on your knee, "I think that I just want to watch for a while." 

All three of them, Changbin and Chan standing side by side and Jisung sitting half-upright, look at you with matching wide eyes. You tut, looking right back at them and silently making up your mind. 

"Come here, peach," you say, making grabby hands at Chan. 

He complies easily, coming back up the bed toward you, and you uncross your legs to make some room, patting the mattress in front of you. Chan pauses, kneeling between your open legs, and you turn him around gently by the shoulders. You sit him down with his back pressed to your chest. He's still fully dressed, even after everything that’s gone on, and his silky black shirt is cool and soft against your bare skin. His broad shoulders cover you entirely, but he melts against you, sliding down a little so that his head rests at the crook of your neck, curly black hair against your cheek. 

"Jisungie, Binnie?" you say, "I want you to put on a good show for me while I give this poor baby boy some attention." 

You let your hands wander to the top button on Chan's shirt. It's not the top button, really, because he's got the first three undone already to show a span of pale toned chest. So you unbutton the next one, and crawl your fingers down to the next, too. 

"So I can," Changbin starts, "I can-"

"Yes," you nod, "But neither of you can cum until I say so. Okay?" 

"Okay," says Jisung eagerly. 

"You have to earn it," you warn, "A good show." 

Jisung and Changbin look at each other, significantly, like they're silently concocting their own plan. You decide you can get a hand on that ball, too. 

"Channie, wouldn't they be pretty if they kissed for us?" you ask, murmuring right into Chan's ear. 

He nods eagerly, and you pop another shirt button. You glance down at Chan's torso, completely bare to you now, all pale smooth skin and chiseled abs. So you ease the silky shirt off his shoulders, down his arms, and discard it off the side of the bed. 

By the time you look back up, Jisung has Changbin pinned to the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him right into the mattress. 

"Oh," you say mildly, "Promising start, hm?" 

You stroke up and down Chan's abs with your fingertips, and he laughs gently. 

"They're always like this," he says. 

"Thirsty?" 

"Out of control," he corrects.

Jisung breaks away from Changbin's mouth, frowning at Chan. "You love it, you asshole. You're just as bad." 

Chan nestles back into you more and doesn't say anything, but you can see an answering half-smile creeping over his face. Changbin takes advantage of the distraction to flip Jisung over onto his back, finally flexing the strength you know he has, and bends Jisung nearly in half. His knees are up by his shoulders, and his face is more than a little alarmed. 

"Hey, I'm not that bendy!" Jisung protests. 

"Yeah, you are," Changbin shushes, "Do you wanna cum or not?" 

You grin. "Come on, then." 

With a big upside-down sigh, Jisung looks at you, while Changbin digs around in the sheets for the lube. 

"You see what I have to deal with?" Jisung asks you, "They're so good and nice for you, and for me? This disrespect. I don't even know - OH-"

Jisung cuts off, and it's obvious what's happening from the way Changbin's hands fly down to Jisung's hips and Jisung's back arches up to meet him. You hum your satisfaction, taking in the blissful expression on Changbin's face, and the sweat already beading at Jisung's hairline. 

But you quickly realize that you can't see nearly well enough. They're laying up the bed properly, feet at the foot and Jisung's head against the mattress near yours and Chan's intertwined legs. But if they were perpendicular to you...

"Okay, gorgeous," you coo, and Changbin's head snaps up at the sound of the pet name, "Turn around on the bed so that I can see exactly how nice Jisungie fits around you." 

It takes a second, but Changbin processes your words with a slow blink, and grabs Jisung's hips to unceremoniously turn them ninety degrees. Now they're laying across the bed widthwise, and you have a delightful view of Changbin's thick cock sinking into Jisung smoothly. He's set a brutal pace, snapping against Jisung's narrow hips with a force that makes you clench around nothing. He’s obviously making up for the painfully slow pace you made him take on you. It's quiet enough that all you can hear is the perverse squelch of lube and the tiny breathy sighs Jisung makes every time Changbin bottoms out. 

"Jesus," Chan breathes, and you nearly jump out of your skin; despite the weight of him on you, you've all but forgotten about him while you're taking in the view in front of you. 

"How do they look?" you ask him, reaching up to card your fingers through his hair. 

"So good," Chan answers, "So - ah-" 

You tug his curls gently, and Chan arches his neck back so that his head rests fully on your shoulder. 

"Noona," Changbin says with an edge of desperation in his voice, pulling your attention back to him, "Noona, I'm not, I can't-" 

"You gotta hold on for me, gorgeous," you coax. 

Changbin nods, digging his fingers into Jisung's hips and making his poor boyfriend squeak at the added pressure. He sits back on his heels, pulling Jisung with him, so that he’s almost upright, giving you a delightful view of their bodies meeting. It makes you groan to yourself, waves of arousal peeling through your gut.

You reach down to undo Chan’s belt and jeans, and it only takes a moment to rid him of those, too. He’s ridiculously hard in his black boxers, and as you palm him through the fabric, you have to admit that he’s the biggest of the three of them. 

“Who’s gonna cum first?” you ask Chan. 

He drags his eyes away from the sight of Jisung’s arched back, the faint bruises forming under Changbin’s hands, and looks up at you. 

“I don’t know,” he murmurs. 

“I think Jisung’s earned it,” you decide, “Peach, you wanna give him a hand?” 

“Not him,” Jisung gasps. 

Chan looks affronted. “Hey!” 

“Noona _please,_ ” Jisung begs. “Please!” 

“Oh, you want me?” you ask, smirking. 

Jisung nods, gasping and screwing his eyes shut as Changbin keeps up that punishing pace. You can have mercy on him, can’t you? 

Chan leans forward so you can wiggle out from behind him, and you sit back on your heels beside Changbin and Jisung. The view is even better up close: Changbin’s muscles bunching and expanding, Jisung rocking up the bed with every thrust. Changbin’s gorgeous face furrowed in concentration. Jisung’s rim contracting obscenely around the cock still working in and out of him. 

You feel delightfully gross, wonderfully perverse and voyeuristic, and you lean down to kiss Jisung. He kisses back like he’s starving, panting into your mouth. 

“Pretty boy,” you say, right against his lips, “Do you want to cum?” 

Jisung nods, his eyes barely focusing on you, the attention going right to his head. “Yes, noona!” 

“What do you need to cum?” you ask him. 

“Your…hand, noona, or your mouth, please,” Jisung whines. 

You smile at him, leaning in for one more kiss. “You can cum when you’re ready, baby.” 

“Yes, noona.” 

One down, one to go. You shuffle so that you’re sitting face to face with Changbin and he all but falls forward to kiss you, his hips not even stuttering as they drive forward. His singular focus is impressive. You let Changbin press messy open-mouth kisses against your lips, your cheeks, as you finally wrap a hand around Jisung’s cock. 

His whole body jumps when you start jerking him quickly. It only takes two, three, four pumps before Jisung is babbling, begging for your permission even though you’ve already given it. 

“Noona, I’m going to – please let me cum, I need it, _I need-_ ”

“Go ahead, pretty baby, cum for me,” you say. 

That’s all it takes for Jisung to come into your hand with a shout, loud and high-pitched and cracking in the middle. His voice is a rush of power, like adrenaline in your veins, and you keep up your pace, stroking him through his orgasm. You look to Changbin next, watching him as he throws his head back and moans openly at the feeling of Jisung coming around him. His eyes are wide open, still, and he finds your gaze as he finally begins to lose his pace. This is the second person’s orgasm he’s had to ride out, poor thing. It almost makes you want to keep going, see how long he can last…

“I-” he stutters, “I want…” 

“Ask nicely,” you instruct. 

“I want to cum, noona,” Changbin pleads.

“That doesn’t sound like asking nicely.” 

Changbin makes a tiny sound of despair, and tries again, “Please, may I cum, noona? I’ve – God – I’ve been good, haven’t I? _Please?_ ”

He’s beautiful, begging so nicely for you. You bring up your hand that’s covered in Jisung’s cum and nudge the dirty fingers against his lips. Without hesitating, Changbin sucks two fingers into his mouth, his tongue working between the digits. 

“Filthy,” you coo. 

Changbin just whines around your fingers. 

“Who are you cumming for, Binnie?” you ask, taking your hand back. 

“You.” 

“Hm?” you feign ignorance.

“ _You!_ ”

“Who?”

“ _You, noona,_ ” he moans. 

“Okay, gorgeous, you can cum.” 

“ _Thank you._ ” 

With a final moan that sounds an awful lot like your name, Changbin cums, making Jisung whine out in his high, cracked little voice at the feeling of it. You lean back, just watching and enjoying, as they both come down. 

Two down, one to go. 

Chan is still waiting for you, though you wouldn’t doubt that he’s a little less patient than he was at the beginning of the session. He’s sitting back against the headboard again when you turn around, just watching you. You notice that he’s actually sitting on top of his hands, and you smile disdainfully at him.

“Oh, peach,” you say, “Are you so fucking desperate that you have to sit on your pretty little hands, to keep from disobeying me?” 

“I’ve listened to you, noona,” Chan says. 

“Is it so hard for you to be good?” you chide. 

“It’s not!” he insists weakly. 

“Shit, I think we could go again,” Jisung comments offhandedly, breaking your train of thought. 

You look at him, suppressing your smile in favor of a cool stare. “Can you not let me deal with our sweet peach for two fucking minutes?” 

“I’m just sayin’,” Jisung defends, holding up his hands in surrender. “Refractory period? Great.” 

You decide to ignore Jisung and his big mouth. Chan deserves some undivided attention, and you planned right from the start that you’d have him like this. 

Rolling your eyes in Jisung’s direction, you crawl over and take hold of Chan’s boxers, and pull them down his pale pretty legs and off. He looks distinctly shy when he’s finally fully naked for you, so you return the favor by slipping off your ruined panties. You can feel two sets of eyes on your ass as you maneuver yourself onto Chan’s lap. 

You’re delighted to find that if you sit up perfectly straight, you’re taller than him. Tall enough that he has to tilt his head back to look at you. He’s all wide brown eyes and handsome flushed skin, and you stare down at him fondly. 

“What do you want, peach?” you ask. 

“You…” Chan trails. 

You walk your hand up his shoulder, up into his hair, and tug at the back of his head. He tilts his chin up, leaning into the action, exposing his long beautiful neck to you. You can’t help it – you lean in and indulgently bite into the skin on the side of his throat. 

“What about me?” you ask against his flesh. 

You can feel Chan swallow. “I want…to fuck you, noona.” 

“I know you can ask nicely.” 

As you trail down and add another bite under the first, leaving your mark behind on his porcelain skin, Chan shows you just how well he can ask. 

“Please, noona,” he breathes, “I can make you feel good, like Changbinnie, better than Changbinnie, wanna fuck you so good and fill-”

He cuts off with an embarrassed whimper, as if he’d almost let something slip. Unluckily for him, you have a pretty good idea what he was about to say.

“Oh, peach, you’re _dirty,_ ” you purr. 

“I’m sorry, I-” Chan sputters, but you cut him off. 

“No, no, no, no,” you shush him, “I _like_ it.” 

You lift yourself up slightly so that you can reach down and line him up with your pussy, and without preamble, you sink down on him. You know you’re still wet and sloppy from before, and Chan groans shamelessly as you settle your hips firmly against his. 

“You can have me, but you’re doing all the work,” you inform him. 

Apparently, that’s no problem for Chan, because he plants his feet on the mattress for leverage and begins pistoning upwards into you. You rise onto your knees slightly to meet him, making him work harder, rise higher to chase what he wants. 

His pace is brutal, his hips moving precise and intense against yours, and you’re shocked to feel a second, penetrative orgasm rising on its own. You’re still so sensitive from cumming the first time, you know you’re not going to last very long. But Chan is having a similar problem.

“I’m not…I’m not going to last, noona, I’m-” Chan moans, sounding embarrassed by it. 

You coo at him. His self-consciousness, even this far into a scene, is so endearing.

“Did you get all worked up watching Jisung and Changbin have their fun?” you ask, patronizing. 

Chan nods, throwing his head all the way back as he chases his high, driving into you hard. “So good, noona, it was so good…” 

You glance over your shoulder at the other two, the mention of them making you wonder what they’re up to, unattended over there, and you’re met with quite the scene. 

“It seems like they’re enjoying us, too,” you say. 

Chan brings his head forward again with what seems like a tremendous amount of effort, and peels his eyes open. When he sees his boyfriends behind you, his breakneck pace finally stutters. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groans, “Oh, Jesus Christ-”

Jisung is standing beside the bed, bracing himself against the wall like he’ll collapse if left only to his own strength. Which is valid, because Changbin is knelt between his legs, Jisung’s cock down his throat and Jisung’s hand on the back of his head, guiding him. 

“They weren’t kidding about being ready another round,” you joke, and to your utter delight, Chan laughs. 

“And I wasn’t kidding about – noona, fuck,” Chan whimpers, “I’m not – can I cum, noona?” 

You hum. “You wanna fill me up, peach?” 

Chan’s breath hitches at your words, and if it’s even possible, he begins fucking into you harder. He’s hitting you just right inside, cockhead brushing against that delicious spot and making stars dance in your vision. You can count on one hand how many times you’ve cum just from a partner like this, and you’re salivating at the idea of it. You’re _so damn close_.

“ _Yes,_ ” he whines, “Noona please let me, I’ll make you feel so good, I promise, fill you up with my cum and – and-”

“You’ve waited long enough for me, peach,” you say, reaching up to cup his face in both of your hands, forcing him to meet your eyes. “ _Cum._ ” 

On command, like the good boy he is, Chan cries out, high pitched and absolutely beautiful, and cums. And then, surprise of surprises, he snakes one hand down between the two of you and finds your clit, rubbing into the poor sore nerves like he might die if he doesn’t make you cum. 

And you _do_. You can’t even choke down the squeak of _“Chan, oh, fuck!”_ as you clamp down on him, pleasure bursting behind your eyelids like fireworks and warming you all the way down to your toes. 

As your orgasm fades and the world comes back into focus around you, the first thing you see is Chan’s self-satisfied little smile. That smug bastard…

You grin back at him, pushing him away by the chest, “Shut up.” 

Gingerly, you climb off his softening cock and off his lap entirely, to throw yourself down haphazardly on the bed. Chan collapses across you, landing heavy over your legs and making you protest for your poor ankles. 

“I can confidently say, that was fantastic,” comes Chan’s muffled voice, facedown in the mattress as he is. 

“Seconded,” says Jisung.

You tilt your head back to see Jisung and Changbin peering down at you, both looking heavy-eyed and swollen-lipped. They look as drained as you feel, and just as satisfied.

“That was a hell of a show, (Y/N)-noona,” Changbin says. 

“Glad you liked it, I worked really hard,” you tease. “Does anyone need water? Food?” 

“Cuddles,” mumbles Chan.

“Yeah, you have to stay the night, noona, aftercare and cuddling is non-negotiable,” Jisung agrees. 

Changbin nods. “We’re even better at that than the sex.” 

It shouldn’t be as touching as it is that they want you to stay. But fondness wells up in your chest, soft delight that they seem to enjoy your platonic company just as much as your sexual company. But this bed is disgusting. Changbin needs to wash his sheets, there’s no way you can sleep here in the miasma of lube and bodily fluids.

And besides, the four of you need to talk about all of this at some point. You’re still their classmate, after all, at least until the end of the semester, and an impromptu hookup like this can lead to some real awkward class meetings. Some pillow talk, some cuddles, and some Gatorade are all in order here.

So you smile, wide and honest and mischievous, and stand up on shaky legs to head for the bedroom door. The boys look confused at your seemingly sudden departure, and you cock a thumb at the other bedroom, across the hall. 

“Now, Channie, where’s that pillow fort I heard so much about?”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys: MORE FEMDOM PLZ  
> Me: *11k words of garbage porn* 
> 
> I’m love you guys so much thank you for asking for this and allowing me to indulge my dark inner desire to call Bang Chan 'peach' in bed~


End file.
